rezfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus
' Venus '''is the third Firewall and boss of Area 3. It's appearance is of a large, triangular, stationary tower; it being the only Firewall that is completely immobile, instead relying solely on its projectiles to attack the Player. Venus has three forms, each using a unique way of attacking/defending itself. Introduction After '''Swayzak' completes Layer Level 10, the character will enter a temple, parallel to the first four Areas. Upon entering, the player comes across a large circular room, with groups of bouncing cubes appearing on the floor. They pose no threat to the player, but can still be shot down. Shockwave-like pulses expand from the center, shaking the screen. These pulses are presumably from Venus. The player will then fly towards the center of the room, revealing Venus. Upon approaching, flat, hexagonal discs will materialize from the floor, creating a circular wall that surrounds Venus. This is its Shell. The fight then begins after the Shell is fully formed. Phases Phase 1 Venus' 1st phase consists of its main tower, with its Shell surrounding it. Certain panels will flip over, shooting lasers to hit the player. The two types of lasers are: 1 blue laser, shot out horizontally; and 2 red lasers, shot out at 45° angle from each other. The only way to deactivate the lasers are to shoot the panels that they fire from, shooting down the surrounding panels as well. Panels cannot be shot down unless they are firing a laser or adjacent to one. Once all panels are shot down, the Shell's frame will collapse and Venus''' will move on to '''Phase 2. Phase 2 Phase 2 consists of Venus' main tower and its F-Pods. Each segment of Venus' tower will raise, revealing 48 red F-Pods from between the segments, 16 from each face of the tower. F-Pods require eight shots to destroy confirmation. The F-Pods will shoot out swarms of G-Fish that will pursue the player. There are three variants of G-Fish: an orange fish shot down in 1 hit, a red fish shot down in 2 hits, and a purple fish shot down in 3 hits. Once all G-Fish are shot down, the player is allowed to shoot at the F-Pods. Phase three will start after all F-Pods are destroyed, which the player will then make its way towards Venus' Core. Phase 3 Phase three consists of Venus' Core, D-Pods and Debris. Upon entering inside of Venus''' tower''', the player ascends to the top, revealing where Venus' Core is kept. The center pillar of the tower will start spinning, with the attached 16 red D-Pods shooting Debris. Debris are red rhombuses that orbit around the central pillar, slowly descending to hit the player. Debris take one hit to shoot down. The player can prevent Debris from being shot by shooting once at the D-Pods, disabling them. Once all D-Pods are disabled, the pillar will lower for 10 seconds, revealing the Core. The Core resembles a yellow-white vertical beam, with a red tablet sitting in the beam. Shooting the Core is the only way to damage Venus. Once the pillar raises back up, the player will need to disable all D-Pods again in order to resume attacking the Core. This cycle needs to be performed at least twice to fully destroy Venus. Category:Firewalls